


Tell me why

by binniebabybin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, ChanLix, Drinking, Fluff, Hyunbin - Freeform, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, changjin - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, seungin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniebabybin/pseuds/binniebabybin
Summary: Han Jisung never expected for his relationship with his band mate Lee Minho to be this way. Why did it have to be Minho? and Why does he feel this way?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. I'm Here For You

**Thursday, 8:49 PM**

**Yongboki**

**Han:** Yo Lix

 **Han:** Felix

 **Yongboki:** Yeah? Whats Up

 **Han** : Nothing. Do you mind if I pour my feelings out here tho?

 **Yongboki** : Nah, Go on. 

**Han** : Is it normal to look at someone and wish you were the only on they look at?

 **Yongboki** :...Minho Hyung?

 **Han** : Of Course.

 **Han** : I hate the feeling, seeing him cling to everyone makes my heart twist.

Bro, does that make me gay?

 **Yongboki** : you wouldn't be the first male liking member. I am literally Bi

 **Han** : Oh, Right.

 **Han** : Well the gay part is not the problem, its Minho.

He teases all the members night and day with kisses,

hugs, cuddles, hand holding, everything.

But some part of me wants to believe he likes me back.

Stupid right?

 **Yongboki** : No, I feel you honestly. 

**Yongboki** : But this isn't about me. Why don't you ask Hyunjin, thats his bestfriend right?

 **Han** : Yeah, but he's just as whipped as me. The way he clings to Changbin EVERYDAY speaks for itself.

 **Yongboki** : But he might know what Minho thinks of you, Minho must tell him something.

 **Han** : Okay I'll try brb

Han puts his phone down, he lets out a loud sigh as he turn the other way on his bed. Visions of Minho smiling flash through his mind, tears slowly irrupting from his eyes. Han puts his headphones in and clicks play on whatever song he was listening to last. Why Minho? and why did it hurt so goddamn bad when he thought about it. As Han Wiped away a tear on his chin, his phone lit up. Minho. Han read the message _"Hey, you free?"_ As much as Han would love to not respond, and make Minho worry so he'd come and comfort him, he couldn't. _"Yeah, What's up?"_ Minho had asked if he wanted to go clubbing with the rest of the members for Jeongin's birthday. He agreed, not wanting the maknae to feel bad. 

**Thursday, 9:15 PM**

Han sat alongside Seungmin and Chan, throwing shots back of liquor like no other. Jeongin sat and huffed, because he sadly couldn't drink. Seugmin noticed and shyly put the shot glass down. _"Sorry"_ Seungmin whispered, looking a bit flustered. Han glanced around looking for Minho, he spotted him at the bar, most likely ordering some exotic tasting drink that only he would drink, he was just like that. Han stood up making his way to the older. _"Hi hyung"_ Han said quietly. Minho turned to look at Han, directly in the eyes. Han looked away, his heart beating fast. Minho let out a chuckle. _"What's wrong Jisungie?"_ Minho expressed, sounding more cocky than endearing. Han ordered a drink and sat down on a stool. _"Just sleepy. When you asked me to come I was sleeping."_ Han lied, knowing he was sobbing in the dark over the older man in front of him. " _Oh, Sorry for waking you Hannie."_ Minho replied, a slight sad look overturned his expression. Han chuckled to lighten the mood. Minho knew something was not right since Han barely sleeps, just like Chan. But he decided to not ask anything further, the younger would tell him if he wasn't okay, right?

Han nodded back to the table with the other 6 members, all except one extremely drunk. Chan seemed to be the most responsible drinker while Changbin was the least. Changbin was spewing non-sense about how he's so sexy and he's tired of being called cute. They all laughed, knowing he truly liked it. Minho tapped Han's shoulder signaling that he was going back, Han received his drink and Minho grabbed his weird fruity smelling drink. Minho sat next to Changbin teasing him, _"You are so cute Binnie, look at baby Changbin!"_ Everyone giggled once Changbin huffed, all except Han. Han excused himself to the restroom, Felix did as well, knowing his bestfriend needed some help. Felix locked his arm with Han, once they reached the restroom, Felix went in for a hug. He could see how wore out and in pain his friend looked and it made him sad. _"You'll get through this, I'm always here Hannie."_ Jisung felt tears flow from his eyes, no expression was visible but clearly he was in pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, 9:25 PM**

**Lee Know ♡**

**Lee Know ♡:** You coming back? 

Han wiped his eyes one last time, while embraced into Felix's arms. Han showed Felix his phone screen, and he nodded. Han splashed his eyes with water, took a deep breath and walked out. Han noticed Minho, who was sitting back in his chair throwing back shots. Most likely stressed since Jisung never actually responded. Lee Know looked into his eyes and Han turned away. Felix with his arm around Hans shoulder, waved his other at Chan. Jeongin looked slightly annoyed, since he couldn't drink. Seungmin was trying to make him laugh, since Seungmin stopped drinking for his younger friend. Changbin had his head down in his arms, most likely passed out. Once Jisung sat down Lee Know moved over to him. 'You think Seungmins got a thing for our little maknae?" Jisung looked over to Lee Know and replied "What?" Minho nodded towards the two youngest members. Seungmin had Jeongin's head on his shoulder, stroking the maknae's head. Han smiled, it was so wholesome, so pure. He wished he had that. He glanced towards the others, Hyunjin looked at the sleeping Changbin fondly, taking photos, not so secretly. Chan and Felix however, were watching videos on Chans phone, paying no mind to any of the other members. It was peaceful, a sign that they probably should go back to their dorm. Han whispered to Lee Know "Should we go?" Lee Know nodded. He stood up tapping on Chans shoulder, signaling him to stand up. The other awake members stood up, helping the sleepy ones. Changbin needed most help, since he was blacked out due to drunkenness rather than actual tiredness.

**Thursday, 10:00 PM**

Once they got back, they all gave Jeongin his respectable birthday wishes and went off to there rooms. Except Lee Know, he sat on the couch, pulled out some water and turned on a movie. Han noticed when he went to use the restroom, Lee Know signaled him over. He wrapped the blanket around both of there thighs. Han lied his head on Lee Knows shoulder without noticing. He drifted to sleep. Lee Know decided to carry him to his room, picking him up bridal style, then tucking him in his shared room. Lee know decided to go back to the couch. He turned the TV down, and scrolled through his phone. A message appeared "You awake?" texted Hyunjin. Lee know responded:

**Hyunjinnie:** You awake?

 **Minho:** No

 **Hyunjinnie:** Okay, anyways... Have you seen Jisung lately? He seems so sad or at least tired.

 **Hyunjinnie:** I feel bad.

 **Minho:** I think he's just tired. But I'm concerned too. 

**Minho:** Ill talk to him tomorrow morning.

 **Minho:** Also, how come you didn't join me in here?

 **Hyunjinnie:** Because you have a shit taste in movies. No I'm kidding partly, I'm with Bin, he's been groaning all night, so i came to make sure he takes some pain killers. 

**Minho:** You are whipped Jinnie, absolutely in love~

 **Hyunjinnie:** I'm just nice 🙄

 **Minho:** A huh, go back to cuddling your boyfriend,

i still have many hours of this movie.

this GOOD movie.

 **Hyunjinnie:** Mhm, sure. Night Minho.

 **Minho:** Night


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no motivation, so this chapter is short. i will definitely post more soon.

**Friday, 10:23 AM**

Lee Know awoke, looking around realizing he is not in fact in his bed, but on the couch. As much as he would rather go back to sleep, he sat up. He head the sound of Changbin throwing up and Hyunjin laughing. He walked around to one of the multiple fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He felt a little sickly, as did most of the members. Certainly not as bad as Changbin. Lee Know laughed at the thought of the members last night. He suddenly felt his phone buzz

**Felix:** Hyung, Can you ask Channie Hyung if he wants anything?

 **Minho:** where you at?

 **Felix:** Convenience store 

**Minho** : He said buy him something sweet

 **Felix:** Okay, and by the way, check on Jisung for me.

 **Minho** : of course.

Felix, the second person to ask Minho to check on Jisung. Felix and Jisung were close, best friends most likely. Minho figured that Felix had a slight crush on their leader, that's why he never thought much of it. Little did he know, 'slight crush' was an understatement. Minho went to go check on Jisung like everyone asked. He knocked... no response. He knocked again... no response. Minho decided to slightly crack the door, he peeked in. Jisung was turned to his side, headphone in his ears, asleep. He walked in fully and tapped Jisung on his shoulder. "Jisungie" Minho gently spoke. Jisung turned, looking at his hyung. "Hm?" he mumbled quietly. "I was going to make some food, you want some?" Minho asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry honestly." Minho nodded, and stepped out. Minho figured he would question Jisung after eating. Honestly, he was just putting it off, scared for what the younger would say. Minho's thoughts were interrupted when the maknae walked in, he sat at the table with a bowl, a spoon and a box of cereal. "Lee Know Hyung can you grab me the milk?" the younger asked. Minho nodded and walked to the fridge. He grabbed out the milk along with the ingredient's for the omelet he was going to make for Jisung and himself. 

Once Lee Know finished the food, Jisung was already at the table waiting, scrolling through his Instagram. Minho placed the plate down in front of the younger. Jisung mumbled a "Thank You" and began eating. Jisung thought Minho seemed extremely unlike himself, making Jisung worry about the upcoming situation, and already making up responses in his head.


End file.
